ippofandomcom-20200222-history
David Eagle
David "Golden" Eagle (デビッド · "ゴールデン" ·イーグル, debiddo "gōruden" īguru) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He was the main antagonist in Takamura's middleweight title match of the Rising Saga in the series. He is an American professional boxer and the former WBC middleweight champion as well as Olympic gold medalist. He fought Takamura Mamoru for the Middleweight defence, a match featured prominently in [[Rising|the third anime season of Hajime no Ippo]]. Background During his Olympic career, he met Richard Bison, the former WBA Middleweight Champion, in the ring which he eventually defeated in early rounds. Later, Eagle was an undefeated Olympic gold medalist prior to the start of his successful pro career. Barreling through a mere fifteen fights before reaching world champion level, Eagle is said to have never tasted defeat due to his dedication and tactical skillset. History Part II He believed that Bryan Hawk would be his greatest threat in the future, where he tried to prepare for the day Hawk would conqueror his next weight class. After Hawk lost to Takamura Mamoru, Eagle visited him with his coach. When he arrived in a run down apartment with booze bottle everywhere, he asked Hawk what happened to him but Hawk told him to leave. Eagle wondered if Hawk was in bad shape or if Takamura was that strong. After hearing Takamura's name, Hawk went crazy and told Eagle not to say his name in front of him. When Eagle tried to get an answer, Hawk couldn't handle it. Eagle was shocked that a man like Hawk was completely broken, where he wanted to know what kind of person could do that to Hawk. A Passing Point Arc When David arrived at the airport in Japan, there was a crowd of reporters waiting for him. One reporter asked him why he decided to accept a match in his opponents territory, when he would have been more advantageous for him to fight in Las Vegas, where he would have more fans supporting him. Eagle believed that Bryan Hawk was his greatest threat, where he constantly prepared for the day that he would rise a weight class to challenge him. When he lost, it made his defeat all the more shocking that there was a powerful man in such a small nation. He added that he came to Japan because Takamura interested him. His aid plan to take him to his hotel, but David wanted to head to the gym instead since he was worried about his rhythm after a long fight where he wanted to get back into fighter mode as soon as possible. Prior to his sparring practice, David was in front of Kawahara Boxing Gym signing autographs for the local kids (including Miyata Ichirō), he even mistakes Makunouchi Ippo when he arrived with Kamogawa Genji and Yagi Haruhiko to watch the spars. During his spar, Eagle destroyed his sparring partners that he brought with him from America, where he doesn't try to hide his strength by showing the crowd everything. After he spars, his coach mentioned that Kamogawa Boxing Gym won't be holding spar, because their too tired to spar after weight management. He told David to rest too, since he had been pushing himself hard, where the staff was starting to get worried. David thought that he wanted worked hard enough because he was worried about Takamura when he pointed out how much Bryan Hawk changed after fighting him. He felt that he didn't need to see Takamura spar since he wanted to experience how strong Takamura was in the ring. Until that day happens, Takamura's strength was irrelevant. After arriving at Yokohama Arena for the weigh in, David made weight easily, but when Takamura tried it he was over the limit, until he took off his clothes barely making it. While Takamura was naked, Eagle told him that he was relieved he was able to make it, and he would see him at the press conference, but Takamura thought Eagle was making fun of him. At the press conference during Takamura turn to take, he mentioned that even though he was challenging for his second weight class, he didn't think of himself as the challenger. He pointed to the match poster, and added the match was just a stone on his way to conquering 6 weight classes, nothing more than a step on the journey was all. During Eagle's turn to speak, he also thought the match as a passing point, where he planned to make this fight nothing more than a step down his path. However, he felt that he couldn't look beyond Takamura since he was a model of Japanese strength and a formidable opponent. He believed that he must focus all of his attention in the match and in order to do his best. When Eagle went to shake Takamura's hand, Takamura refused and left. His staff thought Takamura was a rude man, but Eagle felt that Takamura's eyes were already in the fight where he was in no condition to shake. He thought Takamura's hands were clenched in his pockets ready to hit him. The day of the match, Kimura Tatsuya tied Eleki Battery, Aoki Masaru tied Papaya Dachiu, and Miyata Ichirō defeated Medgoen Dachboy prior to his match for the under card. Takamura entered the ring wearing a Hawk costume, while Eagle entered with his hood covering his face with his staff waving an American Flag while not effected being in front of a hostile large crowd. After being introduced to the crowd and showing off his body, he started impress the crowd. Prior to the bell, Eagle met Takamura in the center of the ring where they stared down at each other. When the bell rang, they charged at each other and exchanged strong jab that each were able to block. The continued with a battle of strong left that each were able to dodge or block until Takamura was able graze him knocking him off balance. When Takamura tried to follow it with a strong right straight, Eagle barely avoided it. After he saw Takamura's power, Eagle decided to keep some distance between them and take a defensive stance. Takamura charge ahead to take advantage and pound at Eagle's strong guard. Eagle's strong guard held after taking Takamura's strong punches, while Eagle managed to calmly push Takamura back to the ropes with out him noticing it. Takamura charged out wildly swinging hoping to crack Eagle's defence, but Eagle continued to block it. When Takamura did crack it open, he tried to follow it up, but Eagle attacked with a strong jab as a counter at the last second barely missing Takamura's head. Eagle continued to try to apply pressure to Takamura by calmly staring at him, but Takamura continued charge at him while wildly swing punches at him. Takamura came close to landing an uppercut on him, but Eagle returned fire with some rapid jabs that Takamura was able to dodge and duck leading into him about to throw an uppercut but the first round ended. In the corner, his coach noted that Takamura had a lot of power while Eagle was calmly resting. He wondered if Eagle was able to figure out his speed and rhythm in the round, where he wanted Eagle to put that knowledge to use in the next. He added once finish studying Takamura, all he had to do was put that information to use and keep him down for 10 seconds, where it should be another easy victory for Eagle. Proud Wolf Arc He was last seen in Las Vegas, watching the match between Alexander Volg Zangief and Mike Elliot. Battle of the Beasts Arc After years, when David was climbing the ladder and became the WBC Middleweight Champion, Richard Bison was right after him, as his main goal to have a rematch against David. But that never happened because David was defeated by Takamura Mamoru and retired. Match History Spars * VS Richard Bison 'WIN '''by KO Appearance Eagle, being a middleweight boxer, is strikingly handsome and tall compared to other characters in the series. In his first appearance Eagle was assumed to be a movie star or famous actor for his good looks, and it is said that his popularity with the female demographic stretches from America to Japan. Eagle has medium light, neat swept-blonde hair and eyebrows of average thickness. The coloring of the manga also suggests he has brightly colored eyes, though this is never elaborated on. Personality As opposed to fellow American (former) boxer Bryan Hawk, Eagle comes off as polite and easy-going, willing to overlook his schedule to answer a question from the Japanese press. He is disciplined and serious despite being undefeated, remaining modest and unpretentious of his boxing abilities. Against strong opponents Eagle shows a fiercely competitive, spirited, and strategically observant side, claiming he has never been able to show his true potential in any fight until his match against Takamura. Takamura also mentions that Eagle's eyes are identical to Ippo's, hinting at a very strong-willed fighting spirit. Both Iimura Mari and Fujii Minoru note that Eagle does not hunger for glory, yet has unwavering determination, and that he survives through hard work as opposed to monstrous natural talent. They both agree that Eagle is a "true champion". Eagle shows a cool head and is able to understand people. During the pre-match press conference, Takamura refuses to shake hands and turns away. Instead of being provoked, Eagle realises that Takamura is already in fight-mode. During the match, Eagle shows a sense of honor in not targeting Takamura's cut eye, earning the admiration of the Japanese audience in contrast to Bryan Hawk's lewd antics. Boxing Abilities David Eagle is easily one of the strongest characters in the series, evident from the fact that he brought Takamura Mamoru to the verge of defeat, being the second person to do so after his compatriot Bryan Hawk. David is an all around by the book boxer, using basic boxing techniques and strategies which are polished to the highest level. His most deadly "weapon" is a sharp, solid One-Two that coach Kamogawa has even stated to be near perfection. Eagle is calm and calculative; he knows how to hide his strength until the right moment, and how to act overwhelmed only to bring out bad habits from his opponent. He would also use the early rounds of a bout to study his opponent, as he did in the title match against Takamura, by putting up a solid guard and in combination with his Ominous Pressure he would force an opponent take steps back without them realising, despite Eagle being the one receiving the punches. Takamura noted that Eagle is the kind of boxer he hates most, resembling the determination shown by his junior, Makunouchi Ippo. Techniques *Ominous Pressure *Counter *Shoulder Block *Turtle Strategy *One-Two Weaknesses Physically, technically, and even in terms of fighting spirit, Eagle should be considered among the handful of boxers in the series who have no outstanding weaknesses---yet halfway through his match with Takamura, Takamura discovers that Eagle's sense of "good sportsmanship" is in fact a major handicap. Eagle does not attack Takamura's bloodied eye to force a medical decision, and he seems to admire Takamura so much that he only wants a competition with him, not a victory. Takamura exploits this mentality to eventually defeat the otherwise perfect Eagle, first by bloodying Eagle's eye and then deliberately targeting it, then instilling fear in Eagle through demonstrating his own physical and technical skills, which are equally world-class. Gallery Quotes *(To a reporter) "''I've come to Japan because Mamoru Takamura interests me, that's all there is to it!"Hajime no Ippo chapter 522, page 17 Trivia *Eagle is inspired by Oscar De La Hoya.https://natalie.mu/comic/pp/ippo **Eagle's background resembles De La Hoya as they both were an Olympic Gold Medallist and that both of their nicknames has "Golden" in it (De La Hoya "Golden Boy"/"Golden" for Eagle). *Although not directly stated, David Eagle probably won the gold metal in 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona. (It is the same year that Oscar De La Hoya won it.) Along side Mike Elliot, who won silver. Saeki Takuma was also expect to take part in the same Olympics if he didn't turn Pro instead. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Retired Boxers Category:Genius Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Middleweights Category:WBC Champions Category:World Middleweight Champion